Le bleu de ses yeux
by TheodNott
Summary: Lorsque pendant la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione perdit son coté gryffondor en tuant accidentellement le père de l'amour de sa vie, la seule chose qui la retenait de devenir folle, était la couleur des yeux de Theodore.


Les yeux fixés sur sa baguette, Hermione eu un moment d'hésitation, sa main toucha tendrement son ventre arrondi. Jamais, elle ne laisserai personne blesser cet enfant, il était la seule trace qui lui restait ces dernieres semaines de Theodore. Il ne s'étaient pas vus depuis, l'attaque du manoir Malfoy.

Et devant elle, se tenait elle, le père de son amant, il ne lui ressemblait pas vrai ment sauf les yeux, ils étaient similaire, d'un bleu, profond, telle la mer caspienne. S'était ce regard qui l'avait fait douté, elle redoutait temps de voir, cet éclat s'éteindre. Mais il n'y avait pas une once d'amour dans les yeux de Théodore senior, la vieillesse ne l'avait pas rendu plus tendre, comme Dumbledore. Non dans les siens, il y avait une ombre effrayante, et elle rendait Hermione malade, sa baguette ne trembla pas.

-Incarcerum, prononça t-elle avec les lèvres pincées.

Les yeux du mangemort se focalisèrent sur elle, mais à peine avait elle tournée les yeux qu'un géant surgit et Ron, qui s'était précipité a son coté la tira, à l'abri. Elle poussa un hurlement, une part d'elle sut que Theo ne lui pardonnerait la mort de son père, aussi dur soit il avec lui, il restait son geniteur.

Elle retira son bras de l'étreinte du gryffondor et couru en évitant les sorts, l'un deux lui frola la clavicule mais elle s'en tira avec quelques mèches brûlées. Elle atterrie aux cotés du vieil homme, et commenca un massage cardiaque.

-Je vous interdis de mourir, vous n'avez pas le droit, pas après tout le mal que vous avez fait à ces gens, elle pleurait de culpabilité mais aussi parce qu'elle sentait presque la vie s'étioler dans la poitrine de ce père que Théo n'avait plus.

Elle avait beau hurler appeler son amour, -Theo, s'il te plait, Theodore !, personne ne porterai assistance à un mangemort. Ses enervatum ne pouvait pas faire repartir son cœur, et ses yeux si bleus des Nott n'étaient à présent plus que deux pierres sans éclats. Elle jeta sa baguette de rage, ses dernières réserves lui servir à se mettre debout et à lancer une slave de sortilège informulés à la figure des mangemorts.

Quelques uns tombèrent, et puis elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, son cœur battait à toute allure, elle ne pensait qu'a lui, tout en elle ne respirait que pour lui. Elle entra dans le château et couru vers les cheveux roux, Fred et Percy combattaient un mangemort et d'un geste vif, elle l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur.

-Hermione ! Firent ils en choeurs en se retournant sur elle.

Elle répondit en courant toujours, de loin, mais en leur adressant un sourire en coin.

-Je cherche Théodore, désolé les garçons je n'aie pas le temps !

Elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, l'image de Nott, bloqué dans sa tête. Et puis, elle crevait de faim, une tête blonde surgit aux détours des cachots, aussi clair que la lune, se ne pouvait être que Malfoy. Elle pressa le pas, et lui agrippa la manche de son costume tandis qu'il fit mine de ne pas la voir.

-Malfoy, s'il te plait dis moi ou il est ? , en insistant de plus belle.

-Te dire qui est ou Granger ? Quand il daigna enfin de s'arrêter, il était a la fois surpris et apeuré.

-Dis moi ou est Théodore ?

-Je ne sais pas voyons, ce n'est pas mon travail de le suivre c'est le tien, il me semble. Cracha t-il méchamment

Visiblement, ce n'était pas son jour puisqu'il profita qu'elle relâche son bras pour se détourner d'elle. Elle se mit à pleurer de rage, et de désespoir. Mais une main lui tomba sur l'épaule, Harry avait besoin d'elle, tiraillé, elle fini tout de fois par prendre sa main et suivre le survivant dans sa quête.

Il voulait lui dire en revoir, et c'est alors qu'elle comprit, non il ne le perdrait pas, elle s'accrocha a sa main, le tira vers elle. Pas après tout sa, elle ne l'autoriserait pas, elle le gifla.

-Non Harry Potter, ce n'est pas a toi de faire sa ! Tu ne mourra pas se soir ! Ron la reteins encore mais elle se defit encore, se debattie comme une tigresse.

Elle ne savait pas si Theo était encore vivant, et son frère de cœur allait droit au suicide. Harry paraissait aussi terrifié, elle le serra dans ses bras, et il lui chuchota, tendrement,

-tu devrais trouver Nott à la salle de sortilèges, puis il glissa une de ses boucles folles derrière l'oreille.

Sa main glissa de l'épaule du jeune homme, passa devant ces deux amis, se retourna un bref instant pour croiser une dernière fois le regard émeraude du brun, celui ci, lui adressa un sourire et s'en alla dans l'autre direction.

Elle sorti sa baguette et éclaira le chemin, la boule au ventre.

Il était la dans la salle de sortilèges, comme Harry l'avait dit mais quelque chose clochait. Elle laissa tout tomber et couru dans la salle, à en perdre haleine. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle s'écroula à ses cotés. Du sang coulait d'une large plaie sur le flanc du jeune homme, il toucha sa joue avec tendresse et l'embrassa.

-Ne me quitte pas, lui glissa il

-Je suis la, il était collé l'un a l'autre mais Hermione put sortir soigner en surface le trou béant.

Sa main s'était posé sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune fille, leur trois cœurs battaient à l'unissons.

Une explosion se fit entendre suivit de la voix désincarnée de Voldemort, terrifiant les deux jeunes. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre puis ils se levèrent vacillant de peur.

-Allons nous en, lui proposa t'il

-Harry dois revenir, il me l'a promis... lui dis elle dans un soupir

Mais prise de douleur et de fatigue, elle s'écroula d'épuisement dans les bras de son aimé. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle la dernière chose qu'elle vut fut le bleus de ses yeux, qui lui rappelait temps la mer. Ses dernières forces avaient été absorbés par sa magie et son enfant à naitre, ainsi il l'avait rattrapé hissé dans ses bras et porté pour transplaner en pleine bataille afin de protéger la maigre famille qui lui restait a présent.

Ils atterrirent en sécurité au square Grimmauld, il savait qu'Hermione aurait refusé de quitter le château, mais il estimait à la pâleur de son teint qu'il était temps de prendre soin de cette lionne au caractère bien trempé.

Il déposa son corps sur le divan après qu'Andromeda Tonks, lui aie ouvert la porte du QG de l'ordre du phoenix, puis recouvrit sa frêle silhouette d'un plaid bien chaud. Après s'être assuré de sa bonne santé, il se veti de sa cape, et un air lui passa sur le visage lorsqu'il pensa a la bataille à laquelle, il devait retourner.

-Merci Andro, murmura t-il en prenant le verre de whisky pur feu qu'elle lui tendait puis il parti de la demeure et transplana.

A peine, avait il mis un pied a Poudlard qu'un rayon violet, le saisi et il tomba sur le sol aux pieds des mangemorts bien heureux de pouvoir torturer un traitre. Il senti la douleur d'un doloris lui parcourir les veines. Et sa dernière pensée fut pour Hermione Granger, la gryffondor qui avait su capturer son cœur de serpentard.


End file.
